Una Palabra
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Que pensarías, que harías, como reaccionarias si después de tanto tiempo tu único deseo se cumple? Si había una cosa en el mundo que Hiro Hamada deseaba era ver los ojos de su hermano de nuevo, y entonces, aquella tarde se cumplió.


**_ADVERTENCIA:_** _un pequeño TadaHiro que termine hace un par de semanas. Incesto, y slash -hombrexhombre- si no les gusta pueden retirarse de una vez. Un AU donde nuestro nerd de gorra no murio, solo sufrió al igual-o un poco menos-que su niño hermoso de Hiro._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _de mi propiedad soloes esta historia incestuosa, todo lo ddemás, pertenece a Disney así que no gano nada más que entretener un rato._ _  
_

* * *

No era la primera-ni la ultima-vez que le miraba de aquella manera, suspiraba y regresaba a sentarse. Era su rutina, una que el mismo se había autoimpuesto desde aquel accidente. Alzó su vista y lo que vio lo dejo helado, perplejo y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo al escucharle.

-Hiro?-cuestionó suave aquella voz, sonando pastosa y pesada, entonces sus miedos se apoderaron de él haciéndole huir.

No sabia porque lo había hecho pero cuando reaccionó ya estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital. Demasiadas emociones que se aglomerón en su pecho en solo segundos.

Había estado esperando ese momento por dos años. Dos años en los cuales solo se había dedicado a cuidar de el mayor, esperando y deseando que despertara. Su tía le rogó demasiado, casi de rodillas pero él jamás quiso separarse y él mismo había reducido su rutina "hospital-escuela-hospital' haciendo a veces excepciones para ir a su casa y darse una larga ducha de agua tibia y comer algo de comida casera que bien le hacia falta.

"Hiro, Hiro, corazón..que pasó, estas bien?" Escuchó que una suave voz que le llamaba preocupada entonces alzó la vista y le vio ahí frente a él, una mujer castaña que le miraba más que confundida así que sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo a sus brazos

-despertó Tía Cass, despertó-susurró con tanto temblor en la voz que la mujer solo atino a abrazarle con ternura y llevarlo con calma dentro de aquel edificio.

Volverle a ver fue bastante difícil para el pequeño Hamada, suspirar y esperar a que nada pasara, a que no se quebrara con solo respirar porque ahora así le veía: indefenso, vulnerable ante un mundo superficial.

-hey bebé, quita esa cara..acaso no querías ver a tu guapo hermano mayor?-cuestionó con ternura y parsimonia eterna el más alto, recibiendo a un pequeño y asustado castaño que solo temblaba-shh..shh..aquí estoy Hiro, no me iré, te lo prometo-musito ante la vista de la enfermera y su tía

-Dashi..-musito bajito antes de romper en llanto, entonces las mujeres ahí presentes decidieron darles un poco de intimidad a ambos.

No era novedad para los internos de aquel edificio ver al menor de los Hamada llorar en la sala de espera o recargado en la cama en la que reposaba el contrario. Sabían perfectamente del gran amor que ambos se profesaban de todas las maneras posibles pues habían quedado huérfanos desde pequeños. Aun teniendo a su Tía sabían que no era lo mismo.

Más de una persona intento acercarse al castaño a revivir ese brillo en los ojos que poco a poco se fue empañando conforme el coma de Tadashi se mantenía. No era novedad que en plena madrugada se viera la sombra del pequeño hacia los baños para lavarse la cara, de ahí a la cafetería para ingerir al menos dos tazas de café y de regreso a la habitación 305.

Aunque nadie lo dijera, todos ahí ya conocían el dolor que la alma de aquel niño cargaba, también sabían del amor que profesaba por su hermano, por su "Dashi".

-Hiro, mi Hiro-musito el mayor apretandole solo un poco, lo bastante fuerte que su cuerpo le permitía-siento haberte lastimado estos dos años..-

-no fue tu culpa, pero si te extrañe demasiado-susurró con suavidad, dejando salir las lágrimas y que estas mojaran la piel quemada del más alto, el cual suspiro ante la frescura que le mostraban-solo..por favor..no te vuelvas a ir, no vuelvas a exponerte así-pidió con ternura, mirándole esta vez a los ojos aun teniendo los suyos inundados en lágrimas e irritados de tanto llorar en esos meses

-yo..no puedo decir lo mismo pero si que estoy muy feliz de que estés en este momento en mis brazos-respondió con bastante picardía, esa que le caracterizaba cuando hablaba con el menor que solo atino a reír en ese momento-ah! Que refrescante escucharte reír bebé-

-no me digas así! Ya tengo 15!-susurró inflando las mejilla, tomando asiento por un lado de su hermano, suspirando con calma

-ya veo..estas un poco más alto, y tu cabello es más largo-musito con calma tras inspeccionarle, regalandole esta vez una sonrisa melosa que sonrojo al menor-pero fuiste, eres y serás siempre mi bebé-susurró coqueto, inclinándose a rozar suavemente sus labios con los ajenos, los cuales le recibieron con un poco de miedo-lo siento..yo..-

-lo recuerdo..recuerdo cual fue tu ultimo comentario antes de correr a salvar a Callaghan..-musito en un suspiro, poniéndose de pie suavemente para quedar a la misma altura que el contrario-yo también te amo Dashi..y de esa manera, aunque ugh..sea extraño-terminó de explicar mientras rascaba su nuca y mordía su labio lo cual hizo que el mayor de los dos riera bajito y le mirara de pies a cabeza.

Hiro ya no era aquel niño que había dejado con la cara desencajada al pie de las escaleras de la universidad. Había crecido demasiado en aquel par de años, el cabello ahora caía con suavidad y enmarcaba de cierta manera su rostro con suavidad, sus ojos estaban apagados pero poco a poco se veían más vivos y que decir de esa sonrisa! Ese hermoso y peculiar hueco entre sus dientes que aun le daba ese aspecto infantil

-eres tan lindo Hiro, siempre lo haz sido-musito con suavidad, sonriendole con ternura antes de tomar con bastante cuidado el rostro ajeno y acercarlo a besarle-umhp..seguro te da pena, o asco..-

-no, Dashi escucha..tu eres una persona muy linda y pura, sin importar la apariencia de tu cuerpo de acuerdo? Así que por favor, no digas nunca eso..yo no te tengo asco o miedo, jamás se lo podría tener a mi hermano y menos a mi amante-musito con calma, pero sonrojandose por completo ante aquel comentario que había hecho tan sincero

-oh, ya veo..-susurró suavemente, sonriendo y acomodando algunos cabellos rebeldes detrás de la oreja del menor mientras este cerraba los ojos y ronroneaba un poco-te amo..-musito con ternura antes de besarle con suavidad

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de meses en los que afortunadamente el mayor de los Hamada mejoraba rápidamente, dándole más animo a la familia. Entonces, aquella tarde lo decidieron con una sola mirada.

Era una tarde lluviosa de Junio, el bochorno era increíble si no se estaba en un buen cuarto frío así que ninguno de los dos lo pensaron mucho cuando la única mujer en aquella casa les dejo solos. "Iré a una fiesta de té niños, cuidense..".

Un par de miradas y unos besos torpes fueron los que les llevaron a la recámara que aun compartían, aunque claro, lo que los externos no sabían-o eso daban a entender-que ambos dormían ahora juntos, entre besos melosos y miradas largas.

-estas seguro de esto Hiro? Va a doler, y mucho..y- calló suavemente con el beso del menor

-se todo lo que implica Tadashi, pero aun así estaré bien..no te preocupes tanto-musito con calma, besandole un poco más con ternura-te amo..-

-yo más-susurró con calma, riendo bajito antes de perderse en la mirada contraria.

Después de aquella mirada no hubo más palabras, solo besos dulces y abrazos suaves mientras la lluvia arremetía con fuerza contra la ventana y el par dentro de aquella habitación poco a poco se deshacía de la ropa que traían. Centímetro a centímetro que se descubrían nuevamente en suaves risas y miradas cómplices logrando así un perfecto balance y no solo en sus cuerpos si no en general.

Jadeos suaves, gruñidos roncos y palabras inentendibles eran los sonidos que ocupaban aquella habitación en la cual después de algunos minutos un par de gritos aun más desgarradores que los anteriores se hicieron presentes, anunciando con ello la cumbre de aquel acto.

-hey Hiro, bebé estas bien?-cuestionó con notoria preocupación el mayor, acariciando las hebras castañas mientras le sonreía suavemente

-mejor que nunca-respondió con calma, acurrucandose con cuidado en aquellos brazos que le refugiaron sin tardanza.

Ambos sabían que aquello estaba mal, que era algo "inhumano" o "inmoral" pero no les importaba. Sabían también que nadie podía juzgarlos, que nadie tendría el valor de separarlos o enfrentarlos, estaban conscientes de eso. Y así, con ese pensamiento en mente y la meta de llegar a un nuevo día comenzaron a dejar que el sueño y el cansancio de todo les arrullara, les dejara solo descansar en los brazos contrarios, dejando al corazón desbordar una simple y unánime tonada.


End file.
